


After the Closet

by SnowLightning



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this back in 2010, Only rated M for language, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLightning/pseuds/SnowLightning
Summary: Was their hookup in the closet going to stay there? Or was it something more....





	After the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010, decided to post it here. :) enjoy

* * *

I walked away from Claire's car before her dad drove quickly away, and across the football field. I could almost hear the conversation in the car. _Who the hell was that Claire? Why were you kissing a burn out? Do you want to spend your life in prison? Do you want to get abused?_ My hand went up to Claire's earring in my ear. She had given it to me. But what did that mean? I smirked as I remembered her pink panties, and how surprised she must have been to find my head between her legs. But if I could help it, it definitely wouldn't be the last time. I walked the whole way home thinking of Claire, nothing else. I could have ended up in Canada if my feet hadn't carried me home through instinct.

When I walked into my house my father gave a familiar greeting, "Where the fuck have you been Johnny? You were supposed to go to the store to get food so we could eat!"

"I was out dad." I replied, I never told him about my detentions. Do you think I wanted to be skinned alive?

"Out where? What is more important than your mother and I?" he shouted. He was sitting on the couch watching a soccer game.

I resisted the urge to say, "Everything." Instead I just said, "I had to go do something. I'm here now. I'll get you food and then I'm going out."

"Your damn right you'll get food. I don't know what I did in life to deserve such a disrespectful kid." He tossed his beer can to the ground. "Get me another beer." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and then slammed the refrigerator door. I gave my dad the beer and then ordered pizza, leaving the money on the coffee table in front of my poor excuse of a father.

I glanced at the clock: 5:30. I went upstairs quickly. I needed to do two things. The first was check to make sure my mom was still breathing. I peeked into her room. She was passed out cold, but still breathing, check.

The second thing was find Claire Standish's number. I grabbed the phone book from the hall closet and grabbed my parent's phone from their room. I dragged it out into the hall, I closed the door with the cord underneath so I wouldn't wake my mom.

I flipped through the phone book until I found the 2 numbers listed for Standish, under the same address, one for Mr. Michael Standish and the other for Ms. Claire Standish. Of course she had her own number. I dialed those numbers carefully, wondering why I was even doing this. This was unlike me. I never called girls. Ever.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring.

"Hi Cherry," I teased.

"John?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" I smirked though she couldn't see me through the phone.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to call me," she sounded surprised.

"Do you wanna do something tonight? My dad's being a real bitch and I want to get out of the house," I said.

"And you didn't consider your thousands of other girls?" Claire asked, I couldn't tell if she was being serious or just thinking out loud.

"The only girl I'm considering right now is you," I said. I'm sure that made her smile, and hopefully, flustered. She didn't answer. "So, princess, what are you doing tonight... besides me of course," I added that just to be funny, and not get too mushy. I did still have a rep to protect after all.

"Well, there is this party at Stubby's, do you... want to go?" she asked hesitantly. All of her popular friends were going to be there I realized.

"Only if your friends aren't gonna be assholes," I answered.

"I can take care of that," she said with dignity.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"Meet me at the high school, I can walk there I was just too lazy to this morning, and then Stubby's house isn't that far from there. Only two blocks or something," she replied.

"What time?" I asked, it better be soon. I really don't want to stay home, now or ever.

"The party starts at 8:30 ish," she said, but failed to answer my question.

I answered it for her, "Meet you at 7:30."

"That's so early," she began to whine, "and I have to take a shower and do my make-up and-"

"Cherry!" I cut her off. "Be there at 7:30, please," I added trying to be polite.

"JOHNNY!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Shit Cherry, I gotta go. See you later." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to meet my fuming dad. What had I done this time?

* * *

"Shit Cherry, I gotta go. See you later," then the line went dead. I sighed, I hope his father wasn't hitting him. I hung up the phone and fell backwards onto my bed. I was going on a date with John Bender. I, _Claire Standish_ , was going on a date (persay) with _John_ fucking _Bender_.

I could do this, I could tell my friends to fuck off. I could do it. I jumped up off my bed. It was 5:45, I needed to take a shower and get ready. I had less than two hours to get ready.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. When I stepped into the warm shower I found myself thinking about when I kissed John on the neck, and then on the lips. How in the closet I had to fight myself not to kiss him senseless until I couldn't breathe. I had restrained myself then, but I didn't know how I was going to restrain myself tonight. I wanted him bad. So bad.

I ran my hands over my body, wishing they were John's hands. I wanted to feel his hands touching in places that have long gone untouched. I turned off the shower when I finished washing myself and shampooing my hair. I proceeded to get ready, putting on make-up and choosing an outfit. I chose a jean skirt, only a tad bit shorter than the one I had worn to detention. I decided to put on black leggings underneath. Then I chose a shirt that went of my shoulder. I surveyed myself in the mirror and decided that that outfit will have to do.

I looked at the clock 7:15. Shit. I had to leave to get to the high school. I left, sneaking out the front door, technically I was still grounded. I made it to the school by 7:30. But Bender wasn't there. I guess I would just have to wait.

* * *

Shit! I thought. When I looked at the clock it was 7:30. Claire was probably already at the high school. I got up from the floor where I had been laying. I looked in the mirror. Shit, I'm going to have a black eye, then I saw some cuts on the side of my neck. They weren't deep, and they weren't bleeding anymore. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair. Then I sneaked past my passed out father and out the door. I basically ran the whole way to the high school. It only took my a little under ten minutes. Claire was there waiting on the steps.

She stood up and came over to me as I crossed the street. It was dark out but the street lamps were lit. She looked like she had been crying.

"Were you crying, Cherry?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes, "No," she lied terribly. I looked at her with my good eye, the other was already beginning to swell up. "Fine, I was."

"Why?" I asked.

"I thought you stood me up, but I know you didn't now," she took a step closer to me. "What happened to you?" She gently touched my face, her hands felt so good against my skin. I wanted more of her.

"Nothing of concern Princess." I said. Then I kissed her. Her lips raged against mine as we kissed. I slid my tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. She obliged. I could tell she was new at this. She didn't have all the same control that the other girls did. What she was doing was pure guessing, but she wasn't bad at this. No, she just needed some practice. It was enough to be kissing her right now, I didn't care how well she did it.

A car that was driving down the street beeped, and we moved to the side of the road and then to the stairs of the school, we sat down. I kissed her again, I put my hand on her thigh. She was startled, but didn't move me. I placed the other hand on the back of her head, she leaned closer to me. She put her hands on my knees. After a while I felt her shiver.

I stopped kissing her, "Are you cold?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied. She was wearing my leather jacket from earlier.

"Let's go to this party." I said to her. She looked at her watch.

"It's 8:30," she said smiling. "You really want to go to the party? Do you wanna just go somewhere and make out?"

"What was that Cherry?" I smirked at her, "Naw, let's go to your little party, unless you're afraid of your bigbad friends," I taunted.


End file.
